starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaycen Varrus
Kaycen Varrus is a masterful warrior and tactician who believes strongly in the Force. He has served the Jedi Order as a guardian of the Kyber Temple and later fought in the Galactic Civil War on the side of the Rebel Alliance. Now, as new threats rise in the galaxy he serves the Resistance as one of the last guardians of the Jedi and their teachings. Biography Guardians of the Whills Kaycen Varrus was born on the planet Jedha 40 years before the Battle of Yavin. At an early age he joined the Guardians of the Whills after journeying to Jedha City. Kaycen proceeded to devote his life to the order and took his mission to protect and look after the Temple of the Kyber very seriously. These were the best years of his life. His brotherhood and calling filled him with a sense of purpose. He felt honored to look after this holy temple for the Jedi Order. This time ceased to exist by the end of the Clone Wars. Order 66 eradicated the Jedi and the Galactic Empire replaced the Republic. Shortly thereafter Imperial troops seized control of the Kyber temple and forced the Guardians out onto the streets. Destruction of Jedha City In the 19 years following the rise of the Empire Kaycen journeyed to many new worlds and came into contact with numerous resistance factions opposing the Emperor. When the factions began uniting into the Alliance to Restore the Republic he eventually joined them. He would return to Jedha from time to time to check on his home planet and to occasionally see others from his brotherhood that remained behind. In 0 BBY he received word from a Rebel source that a mission to contact Saw Gerrera was underway. Kaycen had dealt with Saw in the past and was familiar with his extremist tactics. He arrived on Jedha to assist fellow Rebel operative Cassian Andor and his new recruit Jyn Erso in the form of backup. Unfortunately, he would never get the chance. He failed to locate the other agents before Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin tested the Empire's new battle station, the Death Star. The super weapon eradicated Jedha City and the surrounding area from the planet. Varrus, aboard his ship, attempted to flee. His vessel was caught in the resulting shockwave and went down in the desert. The crash nearly killed him. Much of his body suffered massive burns. Both of his legs had been completely crushed and his right arm severed. He would not have lived had he not been found by a Rebel rescue crew that had been dispatched after the atrocity. The Rebel Alliance Following his rescue Rebel doctors managed to stabilize Kaycen's condition. They amputated both of his legs and replaced them with prosthetics as well as his severed arm. He spent months in a bacta tank, recovering from his near fatal ordeal, and then more time in therapy learning to move and fight again with his new appendages. Due to the massive injuries he had sustained in the crash he had multiple organs replaced with prosthetics as well. His body was actually now more efficient than it had been when it was completely organic. He was forced to wear special equipment to monitor his implants and took to also wearing a faceless mask to both cover his scars and assist with oxygen purification to make breathing easier. It took nearly two years for Kaycen's full recovery to take place. By the time the Battle of Hoth took place he was back in full fighting form and helped lead the evacuation of Echo Base. Kaycen proceeded to serve in the Rebellion until the end. He fought with General Han Solo's unit during the Battle of Endor and was present during the final confrontation with the Empire on Jakku wherein he served amongst the ground forces. Following the Galactic Concordance and the end of the war Kaycen went in search of work wherever he could find it. Eventually he returned to his home planet, Jedha. Rise of the First Order The remnants of the Galactic Empire retreated to the Unknown Regions where they began rebuilding. Eventually the old would give way to the new in the guise of the First Order. Despite the Galactic Concordance the new regime began researching new weaponry and training new forces. As a whole the Republic did not deem them a threat and therefore did nothing to stunt their growth. Eventually Senator, and former war hero, Leia Organa resigned from the Republic senate and formed the Resistance as a counterpoint to the First Order. Their mission was to keep the former Imperials in check and to find irrefutable evidence that the Order was violating Concordance law. General Organa recruited many former Rebels to the Resistance, such as Gial Ackbar, former Rebel Fleet Admiral. Eventually, she came to Jedha with Commander Poe Dameron to personally recruit Kaycen as she had done with several others. Knowing full well the threat the First Order posed he joined the Resistance without hesitation. Due to his past affiliations Kaycen was given a special assignment that went hand in hand with Dameron's mission to find and bring back Luke Skywalker. Commander Varrus was tasked with locating any Force sensitives and keeping them safe on behalf of the Resistance. General Organa knew full well that Master Skywalker would need to begin the task of rebuilding the Jedi Order yet again upon his return. Information & Statistics Equipment Lightbow Twin Vibroblades Combat Styles Echani Art Hijkata Broken Gate Zavat Category:CazzikCategory:Cazzik (MBT)